


Candle

by morethanwords



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-15 23:45:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17538611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morethanwords/pseuds/morethanwords
Summary: College Student/Teacher but not underage.Kurt liked the ambience of a nice scented candle in his dorm room. Even if it was breaking the rules.





	Candle

It would be true to say that Mr Anderson was Kurt’s favourite professor. He was sweet.. and lovely.. so lovely. But definitely not an easy touch.

Kurt wasn’t a bad student at all, but things always seemed to happen when it involved Mr Anderson. 

There was the day he’d genuinely lost his assignment.. he’d watched the papers fly off into the breeze.. too fast to catch them. That would have been okay if Kurt hadn’t been about to hand in his work at the very last minute. He had a back up.. at home, but there really wasn’t enough time to return home. Some teachers allowed their students to email in their work.. but not Mr Anderson. He liked a physical copy. Just Kurt’s bad luck.

He’d been told off very severely over that one. He may be one of the top students in the class, but he wasn’t going to receive any special treatment. Or at least he hadn’t so far..

*

Then there’d been that annoying girl in class… the one who wore the ugliest clothes Kurt had ever seen. Where did anyone find clothes that ugly? Seriously. 

One day she’d had the nerve to laugh at Kurt’s bondage jacket. He’d been unable to help himself letting rip over her awful animal sweaters and knee high tartan socks. How could she have the nerve to comment on Kurt’s clothing choices when she insisted on dressing so terribly herself? Did she not possess a mirror?

Of course Kurt didn’t know that she suffered with severe anxiety and confidence issues, She’d burst into tears.. almost collapsing.. unluckily coinciding with when class was just about to start and Mr Anderson had entered the room.

Mr Anderson had been really angry with him over that one. Being mean to another person was unacceptable and he could see from Mr Anderson’s face that he was disappointed in Kurt.

Kurt was disappointed with himself over that one too, even though he wondered if the girl in question was over doing her grief. He’d cried big ugly tears in front of Mr Anderson, virtually begging to be forgiven. He hated to be a disappointment to his teacher.

*

As if that wasn’t enough, there’d now been the candle incident. Candles were strictly forbidden in dorm rooms. They were a fire hazard.. and using them meant risking the lives of everyone in the dorm. 

He knew that, but Kurt was careful. He’d never be careless with a naked flame. He just liked the ambience they provided. A little bit of luxury in his dull boring room. The scent of vanilla wafting over him as he did his homework.

Of course he’d been found out.. and as Mr Anderson was his professor for his major.. it seemed he was also the one in charge of disciplining Kurt. He was undecided if he was happy or unhappy about Mr Anderson being involved.

“I want to see you in my office at 6 o’clock, Friday evening,” Mr Anderson told him at the end of Wednesday’s lecture.

“Friday evening!” Kurt parroted, surprised at the time his teacher had chosen.

“Yes. If you’ve got plans, cancel them.”

Kurt had immediately got his library shift covered… the anticipation already almost stifling.

*

“Kurt. I’m really disappointed with you.”

That was the last thing he wanted to hear as he sat opposite Mr Anderson in his office. He never wanted to disappoint his favourite professor. Quite the opposite in fact. Sometimes when he wasn’t being reprimanded, they’d actually had long chats about literature and music.. and they just ‘got on’. Mr Anderson was just so easy to talk to.. and Kurt always enjoyed a mature conversation about things that he loved.

Kurt bit his lip. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. “I don’t always think before I act. I know it’s a fault of mine.”

Mr Anderson sighed, loosening his tie and popping his top button..running a hand through his usually neat curls. Kurt liked that look.. slightly dishevelled, but still stunningly handsome. 

“You’re one of my best students. Can you not just stick to the rules? Make both of our lives simpler. I’m sure we’ve both got better things to do on a Friday evening than sit in my office.”

“Yeah,” Kurt said absently, “you’re right.”

“So could you please just tow the line in future? Stay out of trouble.”

“I really will try,” Kurt promised. “I’m sorry.”

“I hope you mean that. Now go start your weekend.. and let’s move on from this.”

“I can go?” Kurt asked in surprise. He didn’t want to actually be in serious trouble, but in truth he was hoping to spend a little more time in Mr Anderson’s office. The professor was as hot when he was angry as he was when he was charming his students with his smooth buttery voice. Kurt liked every form of Mr Anderson. “I was expecting some sort of punishment.”

Mr Anderson’s eyes widened as he looked at Kurt. A look that turned into a confused frown, knitting his eyebrows together. He got up, walking around the desk to Kurt. Perching on the edge of the desk near Kurt’s chair.. his slacks taught across his strong thighs… his crotch almost at Kurt’s eye level. “You’re expecting me to punish you? that’s not really my style. It would really have to be a last resort. Unless you got me on a really bad day.”

Kurt managed to pull his eyes away from the view in front of him, blushing as he looked at the teacher’s face.. which was a lot nearer than he expected as Mr Anderson leaned in towards him. He shrugged, knowing he was blushing. “I guess so. Yes. I mean last time you said it was my final warning.”

Blaine sighed, running his hands over his face. “I did say that, didn’t I? he nodded, remembering, “but, look.. it’s been a long day.. a long week in fact.. and Kurt, you’re a great student.”

“Okay. Thanks, I guess. Enjoy your evening Mr A.” 

Kurt couldn’t help being a little disappointed.

**

Somehow, the following Friday found Kurt back in Mr Anderson’s office yet again. He didn’t know how, but trouble just came looking for him lately.

Worse still, Mr Anderson was too cross with him to even sit at his desk. He paced the floor, eyes on Kurt the whole time as he cowered in his seat. “Fighting! What were you thinking?”

“Not fighting. Defending myself.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“I thought he was going to hit me.”

“Not good enough Kurt. I understand he had just come to ask you a question.”

“He was a football player..” Kurt said, aware he didn’t have a leg to stand on here.

“What? You’re going to pick a fight with all the football players are you?”

“No. I’m sorry.”

“Despite me saying I don’t do punishments, I’m actually going to have to today. I don’t want to, but I have to.”

“I know,” Kurt said softly. “You need to teach me a lesson. I understand.”

“Yes that’s right,” Blaine said, stopping in motion. “I need to teach you a lesson.”

Kurt’s stomach twisted.. with fear.. or excitement. He wasn’t sure. “Teach me a lesson. Please.. Sir..”

*

It was probably the ’Sir’ that did it.. as Kurt breathed out the word. Or just that fact that Mr Anderson had been wanting this for as long as Kurt had, but it galvanised Mr Anderson into action. He grabbed the front of Kurt’s shirt, pulling him up out of his chair.. and Kurt went willingly.. 

Mr Anderson rummaged through his drawer (“I know I have a long ruler in here somewhere”).. leaving Kurt bent over the desk, bare and spread and wanting… waiting. There was an ‘aha’ moment went the ruler was found.

“Oh, look at that! I even have some lotion in here we can rub in afterwards.. um.. if you need it.”

‘We’? ‘We can rub in afterwards’ Together? A joint effort? Oh god. Kurt groaned as his cock traitorously stood to attention, throbbing each time a vision flashed before his eyes.

Mr Anderson’s head shot up, hearing Kurt’s groans. 

“Oh dear. You’re painfully hard aren’t you?” There really wasn’t much sympathy in his voice… in fact he almost sounded in pain.

Another groan. “Please.. please..”

“Begging? You really are a little minx.” Kurt heard Mr Anderson’s voice break a little. “I expect you want me to fuck you, don’t you? Fuck that gorgeous sexy ass of yours.. make you sing out my name.”

“Yes please..” Kurt said hurriedly. “Please Mr A.”

*

A hand sliding up his back.. gentle fingers stretching him with care. Kurt moaned and begged unashamedly… all the time met with words of encouragement. “It’s ok I’ve got you.” There was the sound of clothes being removed. Kurt twisted his head to look at Mr Anderson.. looking as wrecked as Kurt felt.. A condom being opened..

And then it came.. a loud knock on the office door. They both froze, scarcely able to even breathe. “Did you lock the door?” 

“I don’t know. No. Why would I have?“ Kurt frowned.

“Seriously!”

“I wasn’t expecting to be naked in your office… and anyway it’s your office..”

“You’re right. Sorry. I should have..”

They whispered between themselves.

Another loud knock on the door. They were too scared to even move an inch.

Eventually, in the silence, they heard quiet footsteps padding away.

They both breathed a sigh of relief. 

*

Mr Anderson had pulled Kurt in for a hug and they’d traded a few quiet, reassuring kisses, but the moment was gone. 

“I guess that was a bad idea. We could have been caught.” Blaine voiced what they’d both been thinking.

“My heart still hasn’t recovered.” Kurt admitted.

“We could head back to my apartment. It would probably be more relaxing… and safer. Cook some dinner.. watch a movie or something.. if you wanted..”

“At last,” Kurt sighed. “Mercedes went to your apartment months ago. I’ve been dying to see what it’s like.”

Mr Anderson frowned. “Mercedes? I gave her a singing lesson to help in her audition.”

“Yeah.. I know that..”

“Kurt.. this hasn’t all been about trying to get an invite to my apartment, has it?”

Kurt did his best to look horrified. “Of course not. I don’t ‘only’ want to see your apartment.”

“Only, I have to say, it might have been a lot easier to book yourself a singing lesson.. if that were the case. I always hold them at my apartment on the weekends.”

“Not nearly so much fun though.”


End file.
